Dreams Come True
by SukiHatakeUmino
Summary: Série de OS impliquant ou concernant l'univers et les diverses chansons de Disney, en français et en anglais.


**Raiting: K**

 **World: RL**

 **Movie: La belle au bois dormant/The sleeping beaty**

 **Song: Once Upon A dream version française**

 **Note: Bonjour! J'espère que vous appréciai cet série de OS j'en posterai celons les appréciation des lecteur. J'essaie vraiment quelque chose de nouveau et j'espère que vous aimerai. N'hésitai pas à m'écrire vos commentaire et j'avoue, çà fait longtemps qu'elle sont écrite. Vraiment longtemps. Alors si voit voyez des fautes n'hésitez surtout pas a m'en parler.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Au beau milieu d'un rêve_

À travers la forêt qui entourait son village natale, Naruto marchait, pour aller rejoindre son petit coin de tranquillité où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il se sentait seul et désespéré. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment seul puisque son chien, Kurama, était avec lui en promenade.

Ils traversèrent, tout deux, une large clairière, gravirent une petite colline et marcha encore un petit moment avant d'arriver à l'endroit désiré. Au bord de la rivière, le vent soufflait tellement que le blond regretta de ne s'être vêtue que d'une simple veste. Mais Naruto ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir et se retrouver un peu seul, avec son chien.

Naruto s'installa, comme à son habitude, en dessous du grand chêne dont les branches commençaient à perdre quelques-unes de leurs feuilles et il se mit à regarder le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il adorait la forêt et tous ses occupants. Il se voyait tellement vivre dans une petite maison au fond du bois, loin de toute la population, accompagné seulement de ses enfants et de son… son mari.

Il soupira tristement en agrippant un caillou qu'il fit tourner dans sa main avant de le lancer dans la rivière, où celui-ci il fit quelques ricochaient avant de couler et de rejoindre les poissons endormit. L'amour était une grande question pour lui, dont il avait hâte d'avoir des réponses. Il n'avait peut-être que 20 ans, mais toutes ses années sans avoir aimé, ni avoir été aimé, pouvait rendre un garçon passionnée par l'amour, un peu accablé et misérable.

\- Tu sais Kurama, dit-il en s'adressant au chien à la fourrure brun-doré qui avait posé son museau sur sa cuisse, hier j'ai encore fait ce drôle de rêve…

L'animal leva les yeux et regarda son maitre sans japper. Naruto parlait souvent à Kurama parce que celui-ci savait l'écouter. C'était en quelque sorte son meilleur amis depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt quand l'animal n'était toujours qu'un bébé et lui un gamin, seul, et sans amis.

\- … Celui dont je ne me rappel jamais au complet le lendemain. Maintenant je m'en souviens. J'ai rêvé d'un garçon. À l'allure sombre, mais séduisante. Il ressemblait à un prince charmant sortit de nulle part pour venir me sauver. Il s'est avancé vers moi et il ma prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, on à danser…

\- Wouaf! Répondit l'animal en laissant pendre sa langue sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

\- Oui je sais, c'est un rêve impossible. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer encore et encore que ça m'arrive un jour, pour de vrai. Que je rencontre enfin mon prince charmant.

Il soupira tristement et prit une autre roche qu'il regarda pendant quelques instants avant de la lancer dans le lac comme il l'avait fait avec la dernière. Il la regarda ensuite s'envoler et attaquer la douce rive de la rivière, avant de couler au fond pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Il regarda ensuite Kurama, lui flatta le crâne et subitement, eu une envie de chanter ses émotions, ce qu'il faisait rarement quand d'autre se trouvait autour de lui, même s'il adorait. Ça le détendait.

Il fit un sourire en coin, et se lança. De toute façon, il était seul au beau milieu du bois avec Kurama. Là où personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

 _\- Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mon amour un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour. Refusons tous deux que nos lendemain soient mornes et gris. Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur. Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer. J'en ai rêvé_

Tout à coup, son chien se mit à japper et il pensa que c'était parce qu'il voulait chanter avec lui, mais en vérité, il aboyait après un chat qui s'était arrêté entre eux et la rivière. Immédiatement, Naruto leva la tête et attrapa le museau de l'animal pour ne pas qu'il effraie la pauvre petite créature à la forure noire.

\- Kurama! Franchement, pourquoi tu…

Le blond tourna la tête et suivit le petit chat du regard, celui-ci c'était enfuit par la droite et avait retrouvé la cheville de son maitre pour s'y frotter la tête en ronronnant. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul, alors, passant du chat, au mollet de la personne, en remontant ses yeux vers le début de ses bras, il se mordit la lèvre en espèrent ne pas retrouver une personne du village qu'il connaissait.

Quand son visage croisa celui de son hôte, son cœur rata un battement à la vu de ces deux magnifiques yeux noirs et de cette magnifique chevelure d'ébène.

\- Euh… je… Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ton chien à fais peur à mon chat, dit cette personne d'un air neutre.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

Le garçon était grand et bordait visage pâle et un sourire flegmatique. Après quelque seconde ce sourire finit par se changer en un léger ricanement de malaise dans lequel Naruto pu déceler un peux de nervosité.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé de… _vous_ avoir dérangé, finit-il en jouant dans ses long cheveux, je vais repartir.

Naruto l'arrêta alors qu'il tournait les talons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette idée le déplus. Il ne voulait pas voir le brun s'éloigner.

\- NON! Je veux dire… vous ne me dérangé pas, dit-il nerveusement à son tour ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il fixa l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être vraiment plus âgé que lui, ni plus musclé, ni plus maigre. Il portait un manteau noir à bouton et à ceinture, ainsi qu'une écharpe violette qui allait bien avec la noirceur de des cheveux et son teint pâle.

\- Je peux m'asseoir? Enfin, si je ne dérange pas comme vous dite, demanda celui-ci en regardant autour de lui d'un air neutre, quoi qu'indécis et timide.

Naruto rougis et sans savoir pourquoi, il répondit d'un air intimidé :

\- Oui.

Le brun prit place à ses côtés dans l'herbe, sans toutefois le regarder. Le chat n'osait pas s'approcher à cause de Kurama.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes, fixant simplement le lac et écoutant les bruits du ruisseau cognant contre les rochers. Naruto se sentait bien, mais intimidé par le calme et surtout, par la présence de l'autre jeune homme. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul dans cet endroit où personne n'y venait jamais. En plus, le garçon qui s'était introduit dans son petit cercle de tranquillité lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir.

\- Est-ce que tu… enfin… vous… vous venez souvent ici? demanda-t-il pour connaître plus sur lui. Si ses parents savaient qu'il avait parlé à un inconnu, il était mal barré.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, dit le brun en regardant ses mains ganté qui se frottait l'une contre l'autre, et non. Je ne viens jamais ici.

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, ne savant pas quoi rajouter. Il regardait le jeune homme sans vouloir s'en détacher, puis détourna le regard en se disant que fixer les étrangers pourrait le faire prendre pour un pervers. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet étranger _très s_ éduisant.

\- Je…

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendit pas, le brun se remit à parler.

\- …Je m'appel Sasuke, dit-il.

Naruto sourit en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Naruto, dit-il.

Il émit un léger sourire alors que ledit Sasuke tournait lentement la tête pour enfin croisé son regard.

\- Enchanté, dit celui-ci tendrement.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entamèrent enfin la conversation et le brun commença par avouer comment il était arrivé ici.

\- J'habite un peu plus loin, l'autre côté de la rivière. J'ai suivit mon chat jusqu'à un petit pont en pierre et il m'a conduit jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Ils baissèrent tout deux la tête et fixèrent leurs deux animaux qui se cajolaient l'un contre l'autre un peu plus loin, près de la rive. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils se dévisageaient en jappant et en miaulant fortement.

Le blond ricana, puis répondit spontanément au brun.

\- C'est le destin. Moi, la première fois que je suis venu ici, c'est grâce à mon chien aussi.

\- On dirait que les animaux savent exactement _quand_ on à besoin d'avoir de la tranquillité et _où_ on à besoin d'aller pour l'avoir.

\- Ils savent des choses que nous-mêmes ne savons pas. Quand une tempête arrive… Quand on ne se sens pas bien…

\- Quand on se sent seule et désespéré, murmura le plus vieux, la tête toujours baisé avant de la lever pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

Celui-ci rougit en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait l'impression qu'en un seul regard vers l'autre garçon, celui-ci pouvait lire en lui. Mais en même temps, avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il sentait qu'il comprenait sa souffrance. Sans même avoir eu besoin de lui en parler.

\- Tu me semble être un garçon assez… seul. Toi aussi, dit-il en continuant de regarder la rivière.

\- Oui. Je vie avec mon grand frère et… disons que… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami et de famille à part lui. Enfin… je n'en ai pas du tout, avoua le brun.

\- Pareille pour moi. Je n'ai que mes parents. Alors je peu comprendre…

Sasuke se retourna et écouta à son tour la confidence du blond.

\- Tout le monde me fuis comme la peste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère, de sœur, d'amie, ni même de petit copain.

Aussitôt qu'il le dit, Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et frissonna. Que venait-il de faire? Se laisser aller ainsi devant un étranger était très dangereux. Et s'il était homophobe? S'il était un violeur ou pire… un tueur en série, violeur et homophobe?

Il tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit le choqua en même temps de le soulagé. Sasuke lui souriant et ses joues s'étaient teints de rouge.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi. Et pour tout dire, moi non plus.

Confusément, le blond fronça des sourcils. Le plus vieux ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'avoua que sa réponse était malheureusement loin d'être clair.

\- Je veux dire, je suis gay et je n'ai jamais eu d'amoureux, dit-il toujours d'un sourire aimable en fixant le blond.

En baissant la tête, Naruto continua de sourire et de rougir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon de son âge qui était comme lui et ça lui faisait drôlement plaisir, même _trop_ plaisir. Que se passait-il en lui? D'où venaient touts ses frissons qui parcouraient son abdomen et son cœur quand il regardait Sasuke lui sourire et lui parler aussi tendrement. Était-ce vraiment… L'amour? Si tôt?

\- Tu sais.., commença le plus vieux attirant ainsi de nouveau l'attention de Naruto, je voulais te dire que… que tu avais une très jolie voix.

\- Oh! Tu… tu ne devais pas entendre ça, répondit le plus jeune d'un ton embarrassé.

\- Par chance, c'est arrivé.

Naruto leva les yeux et fixa le garçon. Celui-ci semblait si paisible et calme, comparé à ce qu'il devait être. Il semblait aussi confus, comme s'il tentant de dire quelque chose de très personnel.

\- J'adore cette chanson. Ça ma rappeler un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.

D'un air confus, le blond fronça des sourcils, mais ne dit rien, appréhendant ce que son compagnon allait avouer.

\- Je marchais tout bonnement dans la forêt, quand j'ai vu un garçon assis contre un arbre. Je suis allé le voir et…

Tout à coup, un déclic ce fit dans sa tête. Il savait maintenant où il avait vu Sasuke. C'était lui. Lui, le garçon de son rêve. Le garçon à qui il pensait depuis des heures en espèrent le rencontrer. Enfin, ça arrivait. Il comprenait tout ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

\- Quand je t'ai entendu, j'ai eu vraiment envie de chanter, moi aussi.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire maintenant, dit Naruto tout haut, en relevant encore et une dernière fois la tête vers le garçon de ses rêves. Oui. C'était lui.

Sasuke sourit et se leva soudainement, emmenant le regard de Naruto vers sa main qu'il lui tendit pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et prit la main de Sasuke d'un air hypnotisé. Qu'allait-il faire?

Aussitôt qu'il se le demanda, une autre main vint attraper sa taille pour le rapprocher, tandis que l'autre s'entoura autour de la sienne les levants au niveau de leurs visages. Sasuke sourit en gardant son regard encré dans les yeux bleu azure du plus jeune et lentement, fit balancer leur deux corps en les amenant dans une valse des plus douce, tout comme sa voix qui vint rejoindre leur dance.

\- _Mon amour, tu m'as vu aux beaux milieux d'un rêve. Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli…_

Naruto ricana nerveusement en arrêtant leur mouvement. Il fixa Sasuke dans les yeux, puis alors que celui-ci le regardait amoureusement dans les yeux en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, il flancha et baissa la tête en riant d'un air troublé.

\- C'est insensé, dit-il toujours souriant et confus, c'est tellement bizarre, tu n'es qu'un étranger après-tout.

Une main vint attraper son menton pour lui faire relever le visage. Sasuke encra de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens et dit en souriant :

\- Pourtant, on s'est déjà rencontré…

\- Quoi? Demanda le blond d'un air confus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Comprenant ce que Sasuke voulait dire, Naruto lui fit un sourire heureux et prit un grand respire avant de fermer les yeux. Le plus vieux en fit de même et lentement, très lentement, leur visage se rapprochèrent, leur respiration se mélangèrent et finalement, ils ne firent qu'un en posant leurs lèvres l'une contre celles de l'autre. Ceci n'était que le début d'un premier baisé, d'un premier amour qui avait commencé de la même façon. Il avait commencé aux beaux milieux d'un rêve.


End file.
